Danganronpa: Inmates Despair - Chapter 1 - Part 1
by gontagokuhara
Summary: Chapter 1 - Part 1 Of this ongoing fanfiction.


Sora woke up in a grey, dull box with a metal chained door and a corroded desk in front of him, whilst he sat in a somehow comfortable wooden chair. Shocked, he questioned,

"Hey! Is anybody here?!". Nobody replied. Yet again he questioned the same thing, and the same result. It appeared that nobody was near him and that he was alone. He stood up as feeble and fragile as ever, he walked up towards the metal door, he looked at the door handle and pulled it with all the power he can. However, nothing happened. He tried again and again and again but he couldn't open it. Freaked out, Sora looked around the room and back at the desk. There was a note lying on the corroded desk. Sora walked towards the desk and firmly grabbed the letter. He opened it...

And what he saw, was a page full of writing. In blood. B- lo- od, something that Sora never regularly see's. And on top of that, they used it to write in it?! Sora thought that whoever wrote that letter was completely insane and totally psychotic. "W- Wh- Who would do this?" Sora thought. There were several thoughts running through Sora's head, such as, "Why would you use Blood out of all things? Why not use a normal pen?" and "Where would they even get the blood." Discouraged from reading the letter, Sora reluctantly began to read the Hot Pink gooey words.

"Hello there! Please meet in the Gym by 9:30AM and don't forget to bring your smiles for everyone to see! It would be a shame to see such an awful despairing face at your new life here at... well, here. - ? "

There was a key hooked onto the letter, Sora picked the key up and turned towards the door and looked for a lock. Once finding the lock, Sora slowly twisted the key and pushed against the door. What lay outside of the box-room was a dimly lit hallway with a sign saying "Exit" and "Gym". Sora knew this was no school, he knew that this was another place. Hesitating, Sora sprinted towards the Exit hoping that he would find the exit to this horrid place so that he could leave. He stopped at a gigantic Dark-Blue door. He opened it and found fifteen other people there.

"Another one?" Exclaimed a tall, male with thick brown hair, wearing a Business Uniform with a professional tie.

"Hey! You think he's the one behind this?! He probably is! The last person is always it!" Shouted an angsty, pink haired woman.

Confused, Sora replied calmly with

"... I have no idea what you're talking about. All I saw was a sign saying 'EXIT' and I came rushing here. I don't want to stay here any longer. I promise you, I haven't done anything. But, since im here, you should know that my name is Sora Kadasu, I am the Super High School Level Honour Student, im pleased to meet you."

Shortly, a short woman with Coral hair wearing a normal school uniform responded to Sora saying

"Really? If that's the case you're the same as everyone else here. I guess we should all introduce ourselves to you if that is the case. Well then. I'm Kadie Sundioro. I am the Super High School Level Babysitter. Hopefully you can work out what that means, but if you can't, I'll tell you. I have been recognized for my Babysitting skills, meaning that- "

"Oh my god, come on! He's not dumb! We could all work it out and so can he!" – Said a spunky girl with a brown, rather fancy, haircut with a white tank top and an apron on top of that with light blue skinny jeans.

"Anyway, I'm Iyua Wadai! I am the Super High School Level Hairdresser! I hope we can be friends, OOH! OOH! If ya' ever need a haircut! Hit me up! I'm ALWAYS free!"

Sora recalled back to when he was home, he remembered reading about a "SHSL" Hairdresser. They apparently gave the best haircuts in the world and could do any request with ease. She can even dye your hair extreme colours. Truly a student worthy to be called the Super High School Level Hairdresser.

"I guess I should introduce myself then." Said the tall male with thick brown hair, wearing a Business Uniform with a professional tie.

"I am Kata Tonokodo. I've always been interested in the Law are preserve justice everywhere. Therefore, I worked and worked until I became the Super High School Level Police Officer. Do anything villainous and I'll put you in your place for sure."

Sora thought to himself that hopefully he would know something about where we are and that he can somehow find a way to get us out. However, Sora knew that was extremely unlikely. If he knew he would've told everyone and they would've left. But still. Sora could only Hope that he knew where they were.

Shortly after Kata, the pink hair girl apologized.

"Sorry for thinking that you did this! Although, it was kinda suspicious! Anyway, I am Kimi Fuse and guess what I, yes I, am the Super High School Level DJ. I will make your world rock in more ways than one if you catch my drift. But don't worry, I don't just DJ, I also sing! Wanna hear?"

Then, a short-blue haired boy cut of Kimi as she was about to sing saying.

"Oh please! Don't sing. You'll burst my eardrums again. Anyway, let's forget about her. I am Keisuke Mayahara, the Super High School Level Scouter. I can't believe they made me scout for scum like you, I am above this! I should be the Super High School Level Movie Star; can't they see star quality when they see it?! Apparently not, if they could I would be just that.

"Oh great, we got a rude, cocky person here" Sora thought to himself. This class was a diverse class. I guess that's what you get if you get a school of the Ultimate people. He thought that it can't be as bad as he thought now, maybe it was just an introduction!

"Bonjour, Bonsiour, uhhhhh. I don't really know the time of day, but all I have to say is Hi!" Said a light blonde man wearing a black blazer and black, checkered pants.

"I am Saigo Mudaro, The Super High School Level Pirate! Arrrrrrrrrr! Just kidding we don't say Arrrrrrrrrr, we say ''Don't give me that money now I'ma shoot you with this gun. '' but you can keep believing that."

Then, you heard a deep and mysterious voice. A Dark-haired man with red highlights emerged from the shadows and revealed his introduction

"For I mortals, is the Fallen Angel from the heavens above, Kiroysha Tsanata. And I behold the power of a supernatural ability, The Super High School Level Medium! I will tell those who have died and tell their loved ones what they want to say. Do not underestimate me!".

Sora was in deep thought. Would a medium even help us here? Hmmm. That goes for the same for the others. It's the best we can do for now, he thought.

"Awwwh yeah! It's my time to shine! Let's give it everything we've got!"

Exploded a Young, tan girl with brown hair put in a bun with an athlete uniform on. She exclaimed

"Hey! Hey! I am Yukiyo! And I like to do sport! All kinds of sport! But most importantly, I am the Super High School Level Martial Artist! If anyone comes to hurt you, let me know and I'll protect you! Ain't no sweat!".

"Don't feel down when I'm around, both you and I will make tomorrow a better place!"

Informed a young girl with Luscious Blonde hair that swayed in the wind like Air brushing against the wind as well as wearing the nice, official, Hope's Peak Academy uniform.

"Don't worry at all! Because I know, that all of us with our own individual strengths, will all get out of here together in one piece! This is just a small challenge we must overcome! And your leader for that challenge that will guide you throughout that challenge, will be me! Makai Daisi! The Super High School Level Motivator. There's nothing I can't motivated you to do, trust me!

Piercing through Makai's words, were a soothing, calm, peaceful flute. Unfortunately, the lovely sound shortly stopped as a man got up and announced him and his name

"Hi. As it is me, Hakumi Aristsa, The Super High School Level Snake Charmer! Me and my beloved snakes will release earth's evil and will collect hope throughout the world to restore it to its peaceful state. I cannot rest until my job is done.

It seemed like everyone was done. Except, there were five people in the back. Sora naturally thought they were shy so he leaved them be and went to approach them on their own. First up was a young man in a white shirt with suspenders on holding his trousers up Curley red hair. Sora walked up to him when he was stopped by the boy.

"You wanna know my name and who I am right? Fine then, I'm Haru Hohki. The Super High School Level B- Baller- Ballerina."

His face quickly changed from a soft pale to a striking red to inform that he was embarrassed.

"D- don't make fun of me! I- I- I- may not be good at introductions... but I hope we get along...''

''

He put out his hand to give Sora a handshake. And Sora did exactly that, he shook Haru's warm and firm hand and Haru smiled and then turned away, with his face still a blushing red. Next up, was a gloomy girl with a Black Jacket and straight long black hair. She didn't look okay, except, she did. She looked like she was calm, but somehow stressed. Sora slowly walked up to her and proceeded to ask her what her name was, she replied with

"Me? Oh, sorry, I was kind of in a transe. I am Rumiko Ki. I am The Super High School Level Survivor. Contrary to popular belief, I am not one of those Survivalists that's good at hunting down animals and that. I'm just a person who's just great at living. I can survive through the most intense natural disasters and I well, just survive life. So yeah, that's me, if you want to talk more, come find me."

She then turned away from me completely expressionless like something was bothering her. With Sora, not being rude, he didn't want to ask her about anything else. He then continued onto the next person, a Blonde boy with an almost despairingly traumatized face.

"..."

He didn't reply to Sora at all, in fact, he completely ignored him, just as he was a puny ant or something. But as Sora was about to leave, he murmured the words

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I- It's their fault."

Hearing this, Sora curiously questioned him and saying

"What do you mean ''I'm sorry'', and ''It's their fault''. And just who are you?"

The young man turned to Sora and looked up.

"Shoda. Edasi. Super High School Level. Melancholic."

Melancholic. Someone who suffers from severe depression. No wonder he's saying those words for no reason Sora had thought. The second to last person was a strange, nerdy girl with glasses, a jacket, long white hair and crystal blue eyes. She saw Sora approaching and replied with the following.

"Hello. I am The Super High School Level Gemmologist. Kaori Odatu. Pleased to meet you, hope we can work together in the future."

Very straight to the point. I guess that's what you get for one of the hardest working students in the world, I would expect no less. They don't mean anything, do they? Anyway, there was still one girl left, she had a light brown Bob Cut and was holding Kadie's hand. Sora walked up to her and said calmly to her

"Hello. Who are you?"

She replied with some words for Sora to remember.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't see you. You see, I'm blind. I would've said something earlier if I knew you were there, but I didn't. Also, I'm a bit awkward so I didn't want to speak. Anyway, I am Madori Nanako, and I am The Super High School Level Animal Whisperer. Yep! I talk to animals! I can completely understand them, hey! If you got any, tell me and I'll tell you what they think of you! "

Sora replied saying thanks and then walked off. He looked at the door and it appeared to be a strange lock with a gigantic code-pad on it. It appeared that there were several codes to enter before opening the door.

"We need a code to open it, isn't that, right?" Sora questioned.

"Correct, we do need some codes to open it. However, we don't have any clues on what those Codes could be at all." Informed Kata.

"Then maybe we should go to the Gym? I mean it is almost 9:30AM, maybe there could be a hint on why we're here or a hint to the code or something like that!" Shouted Yukiyo.

Everyone aggreging on what Yukiyo had said, they all went to the Gym to await what was bound to happen.


End file.
